Society's Child
by MissMadtastic
Summary: In 1963, life for Bella Swan is easy and everything she's ever wanted until she becomes pregnant with Edward Cullen's child, a boy she's not supposed to have anything to do with. So they must decide what to do, run away or stay away? OneShot.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THAT WOMAN WITH ALL THE MONEY AND THE EDWARD CULLEN POSTERS PROBABLY SIGNED BY ROBERT PATTINSON, ALSO KNOWN AS STEPHANIE MEYER, OWNS IT! I _DO_ OWN THE DVD'S AND BOOKS THOUGH :)

**_A/N:_**

_**A OneShot that I've been working on for a while now; it's finally complete and ready for y'all fine readers to check out! I hope you enjoy it and R&R :) It would mean a ton to me! I wasn't born in the 60's (More like the 90's) but my dad was, so I'm very intrigued by that generation. I've tried to do my research and get everything as close to accurate as possible. Please excuse my mistakes, this hasn't been BETA-ed.** _

_Lyrics to Society's Child by Janis Ian:  
_

_'My mother went to answer you know that you looked so fine.  
Now I could understand your tears and your shame, she called you "boy" instead of your name.  
When she wouldn't let you inside, when she turned and said, "But, honey, he's not our kind."  
She says, I can't see you anymore, baby, can't see you anymore.  
Walk me down to school, baby; everybody's acting deaf and blind, until they turn and say, "Why don't you stick to your own kind."'_

* * *

_Forks, Washington  
_

_1963_

The sixties, in my opinion, were the best years to be a teenager in.

Everyone was happy and the planet was healthy. My life was wonderful. I had amazing parents; my dad was the police chief of Forks and my mom was a 'stay at home' wife who came from money. We were wealthy and comfortable. Life was good.

There was another thing that made my life complete and perfect, the love of my life, Edward Cullen. He was the best boyfriend in the world and I was crazy in love with him. He was beautiful; I loved his wild bronze hair and his clover colored eyes. I loved the way he made me smile even when I was sad and the way he kissed me behind my ear, which always made me shiver. He made me fall more and more in love with him everyday. He was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life waking up next to. The only problem was, my parents hated Edward. He came from a middle class but wonderful family. He had a brother, Emmett, and a sister, Alice, who happened to be my best friend.

My cousins, The Hales, Rosalie and Jasper, whom also came from a wealthy family, loved the Cullens as well. We were not allowed to see them but that never stopped us. I sneaked out, disobeying my parents, and saw them anyway. My dad told me if he caught me he would belt me within an inch of my life; I believed him but I loved Edward and I would risk everything to be with him.

I was kitchen with my mother as she read a fashion magazine and Abel, our maid, made us lunch.

"Mother, would it be all right if I went over and spent the night with Rose tonight?" I asked her politely.

She didn't even look up from her magazine, "That would be fine, dear."

Abel, more of a mom to me than my own mother, set a plate in front of me. It was a sandwich that I knew would taste amazing.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, miss Abel," I said softly.

My mother flipped the page of her magazine loudly but didn't comment.

"No problem, honey, you need anything else, you just holler for me," She told me with a knowing look.

I nodded silently; picking at my sandwich.

"Isabella, I do not want you hanging out with those Cullen children, they're no good; they're not our kind and you do not need to be running around like a heathen with those wild children," She said still thumbing through her magazine.

"But aunt Mary lets Rose and Jasper play with them," I argued before biting my tongue, knowing that she would tell my dad and he would punish me for 'back-talking'.

"Well, I will be having a conversation with Mary about that," She said dismissively.

And that was the end of our conversation.

I was in my favorite place in the whole world, lying next to a green-eyed angel.

"When you turn eighteen, we'll get married and won't have to hide our love ever again," Edward murmured as he trailed his fingers up and down my bare arm.

The record player was on and playing a soft love song that swirled around Edward's comfortable room.

"I can't wait for that," I whispered.

His fingers played at the edge of my white cotton panties. We hadn't gone all the way yet but I could tell he was getting antsy, though he would never pressure me to do anything I didn't want to. He never touched anything important yet but I sort of wanted him to, I was curious.

"Only two years," He said, his fingers moving up my stomach now and toward my breasts.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Half listening but mostly distracted.

"I was thinking we could... try some stuff," I said and felt the blush consume my entire body.

His fingers stilled, "Stuff?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Rose and I were talking and she said Emmett has been doing this thing with his fingers that she really likes and... I thought, maybe, you and I could try it," I rushed, embarrassed.

"Fingers, huh? Yeah, I could do some stuff with my fingers," He agreed, chuckling.

I smiled and slapped his arm playfully, "Don't! I'm embarrassed right now talking about this," I told him.

"Why? You know you can tell me anything," He said kissing me behind my ear and making me shiver deliciously.

"I love it when you do that," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yeah? What about this?" He slipped his hand into my panties and touched me between my legs for the first time.

I let out a surprised breath, "Yes, I like that," I exhaled.

He watched my face, using the moonlight, as he touched me intimately.

"I love to watch you," He said, his eyes intense.

I didn't answer, couldn't, because I was too focused on what was happening to my body. He slipped his index finger inside me, hesitantly; seeing if I liked it. When I made a noise, telling him to continue, he added his middle finger; stretching me.

"Oh! Edward! That's... that's amazing!" I gasped, grasping his hand and pushing against it.

"Yes, baby, let it take you, you're so beautiful, I love you," He cooed and when he twisted his fingers up; finding that magical spot inside of me, I cried out as my orgasm took me under.

I panted, my hands searching for his, and pulled him to me; kissing him roughly. I could feel his erection through his pants against my thigh and I wanted to find out what it was like... to have sex. To have sex with Edward, the love of my life.

"Edward, take off your pants," I told him, my voice shaking; moving against him encouragingly.

He was breathing hard as he dry-humped me, "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes hooded and heavy with lust.

"Yes, I've never been more sure, I want you, Edward; I want everything with you," I whispered breathlessly to him.

"Oh, baby, oh, I love you so much," He said and wiggled out of his pants.

I sneaked a peek at his... manhood and blushed when he caught me.

He laughed easily, "I'm yours, Bella, you can look at me," He reassured me.

"Okay," I hesitated, "Can I... can I touch it?" I asked shyly.

"You can do anything you want, Bella, anything," He retorted and watched me intently as I ran my hand along his erect penis.

He made a noise in the back of his throat that I was sure meant he liked what I was doing. I was trying to remember everything I had learned in Sex-Ed but I couldn't think, couldn't focus.

"It's... smooth and hard; different than I thought it would be," I said in wonder, still running my hand up and down.

When I ran my finger over the tip, he moaned loudly; suddenly.

"Oh God," He moaned, moving his hips in time with my hand.

"Will you fit?" I asked him quietly.

He had to, otherwise there wouldn't be other human beings on the Earth. It had to feel good; if it didn't people wouldn't do it, right? My mom told me I should wait for someone I truly and deeply love; Edward was it. So there was no point in waiting; I wanted to share this with Edward, have this moment forever with him. The moment that would consummate our love, so it would be Edward and Bella forever.

He looked down at me; his eyes wild, "God, yes, yes, I will," He said, the air rushing out of him loudly.

"Then do it, Edward, show me how much you love me," I urged.

He brushed my hand away and took hold of himself; guiding it into me. He pushed in slowly and at first there was just a lot of pressure but then his hips thrust and the pressure turned into burning.

"OW!" I couldn't help it, the pain escaped me in a rush of air from my lungs as if it was squeezed out of me.

He paused, shaking as he held himself up on his elbows, and stared down at me with wide eyes, "Bella, oh, Bella, baby, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"It just... burns," I told him, confused because this act with him was supposed to be beautiful and amazing and right now... it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it hurts, baby, tell me how to make it better," He begged, using all of his effort not to move.

"Just keep going," I told him, gripping his forearms.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, unsure.

"Please, Edward, keep going, it'll be better," I tried to reassure him but all I could focus on was the burning between my stretched legs.

He started moving again, his movements slow and precise. I focused on his face and the expressions he made instead of the pain and soon it got... better. He shifted until he was on his back and I was on top of him. I didn't move, scared at first; not knowing what to do.

"Just move, baby, rock back and forth against me; I think it will be better for you," He encouraged me, holding onto my hips.

I did as he told me and rocked my body against his; he was right, it was better. I braced my hands on his thighs, feeling his muscles tense underneath them, as I arched my back and moved.

"That's it, baby, you feel so amazing, just like that," He grunted, moving underneath me.

"Touch me, Edward, put your hands on me," I pleaded.

He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my chest, fondling my breasts for a minute before moving lower. I watched, memorized, as his fingers manipulated me.

"Oh God! Oh God! Keep doing that! That feels... so good!" I sobbed, my hips and movements becoming erratic.

Edward pushed himself up until I was in his lap as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"Oh... Edward... Edward!" I chanted and I didn't know anything else, just Edward.

"So beautiful!" He choked out, his lips moving over my damp skin.

"I love you! I love you so much! Please!"My voice sounded weird to my ears.

I couldn't think. My heart pounded in my chest and ears like a drum beating. The air left me in little gasps and pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck; clinging to him like a life preserver. His hips jerked and he pushed up, becoming still. The only sound that was heard was his loud breathing and my whimpers. Warmth and a weird sensation spread through me and I knew Edward had finished inside of me; it felt incredible. He fell back, taking me with him; his chest moved rapidly causing me to move also. I rested my cheek against his chest and listened to his racing heart.

He trailed his fingers up and down my spine, "I love you, Isabella Swan, my love, my future wife," He whispered, slowly falling asleep.

I pressed my lips to where his heart was, "And I love you, Edward Cullen, my past, present and future," I promised him and I fell asleep in the arms of my true love.

Abel raised me; she was the one who took care of me while my parents did whatever they wanted.

Sneaking around was much easier when your parents were never around to notice.

"Miss Abel?" I asked as I leaned against the counter; watching her make breakfast.

"Hmm?" She hummed, her dark hands working quickly on cooking the bacon and eggs.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked her.

"Why sure I have; it's a glorious thing, why? Are you in love?" She retorted, looking up the frying pan.

I shrugged and smoothed down my violet colored sundress. Abel had picked out my outfit, as she usually did; in the warmer weather, though it never really got that hot in Forks, I wore dresses with my flats. My long brownish/red hair was braided down my back and a bow was clipped in on the side as an accessory. I looked too young in opinion, not an almost seventeen year old but a fourteen year old baby. It was maddening.

"Come on now, you know you can tell mama Abel anything," She pushed.

"Well... you know that boy mother doesn't like? Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's my boyfriend and I'm going to marry him as soon as I turn eighteen!" I proclaimed.

She frowned, her beautiful chocolate skin crinkling, "Oh, child, your mother is not going to like that," She said, busying herself with the food.

"She won't have any say in it, I'll be an adult and free to do whatever I want," I said childishly.

"As long as you're happy, baby girl, I'm happy," She told me and hugged me.

She smelled like bacon and food and flowers and _mom_, a comforting smell that always made me happy.

After I ate, I told Abel I was going out and that I would be back around dinnertime.

"Be careful, child! I love you!" She called after me.

I think she told me that because my own parents didn't and she thought I needed to hear, which I guess I did.

"I will; I love you too!" I shouted back as I closed the heavy white door behind me.

Edward picked me up, waiting down by the locked fence that kept me gated in, in his used '57 red two-door hardtop Chevy with whitewall tires.

He greeted me with a sloppy kiss, "Hey, baby, did you bring your suit?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly, "Yes! Is Rose and Emm meeting us down there?" I asked him as he pulled away from my house and onto the main roads.

"Yeah; I think Jazz and Ali are already there waiting for us," He told me and rolled down the windows; letting the wind whip around us.

I grinned, "I told Abel that you and I are in love," I said happily.

He smiled, showing his teeth, "You did? How did it feel to tell someone about us? Besides our friends?" He wondered.

"It felt amazing! I want the world to know that... I'M IN LOVE WITH EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I shouted out the window, startling some people who were walking.

He laughed, "I want the world to know that too," He said squeezing my hand.

I pecked his cheek before sitting back. I couldn't stop smiling whenever I was around Edward, he just made me happy.

When we arrived at the lake Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already there, waiting for us.

I jumped out of the car; running toward Alice, "Ali!" I yelled and jumped on her.

She stumbled back but stayed on her feet, laughing, "Hey, Bells! I've missed you! Where have you been?" She demanded.

I got off her and shrugged, "Around, with Edward most of the time," I explained.

"Did you guys..." She trailed off suggestively.

I blushed, looking away, before looking at her again and nodding.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, bouncing up and down.

Edward was over with Jasper and Emmett, talking and looking over at us as Rose walked over.

"What did I mess?" Rose asked, grinning lazily.

"Edward and Bella did it!" Alice filled her in.

"Oh my God! Really? Wow! What was it like? Did you like it? I know when Emmett and I first did it, I didn't like; it hurt," She said making a face.

"Yeah, it totally hurt at first but then Edward did that thing with his fingers and it felt SO good," I told her.

They squealed together this time and chanted excitedly, "Oh my God."

"Yeah, I think I want to do it again," I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Wow, you really did like it! I waited at least two weeks before doing it again," Alice said.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"I just feel like it's something Edward and I were meant to do, it wouldn't feel that good if it wasn't, right?" I asked them.

They nodded and Alice said, "Of course it's something you two are supposed to do, you love each other."

"I love you but that doesn't mean we're going to do it," I teased.

She laughed and shoved me playfully, "Different type of love, Bella Marie."

"You guys want to see my swim suit?" Rose asked us as she dropped her pink striped beach towel and reveled a pure white teeny weeny bikini with large flowers covering it.

"Whoa, Rose! Is that even called a swim suit?" I asked, mouth gaping.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Bella, it's called a bikini, come on, _everyone _is wearing them," She said pushing her long golden hair over her tanned shoulder. She had a super model's body so she could wear something like that.

I grinned at her, "Well, I think it's very sexy," I told her.

"Thank you, let me see yours," She said pulling at my dress.

I slipped off my dress, folding it before laying it on the dock neatly, and kicked off my flats. My swimsuit was a green two-piece but the bottoms went up to my belly button and the top was a little longer than normal.

"Wow, it's totally cute, Bella; totally _you_," Rose said looking over me and nodding her approval.

"Neat," I smiled back at her happily.

Alice's swimsuit, one that she made herself, was a hot pink scantily clad bikini that looked amazing on her; complimenting her flawlessly tanned skin.

"I can't believe you made that, Ali, it's totally awesome!" I gushed.

She smiled and shrugged, "I could make you some things if you want," She offered.

I nodded eagerly, "For sure! Take my measurements later?" I verified.

She nodded happily, "Of course!" She agreed.

"Let's go in the water and show these boys how tough we are!" Rose exclaimed and gracefully jumped in.

Tiny Alice cannon-balled into the water, causing a huge splash all around her, before she popped up; laughing.

"Come on, Bells! The water's great!" Rose called, beckoning me.

Something touched the small of my back and I knew it was Edward, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Too afraid to get in?"

I turned toward him and smiled, "No, I was waiting for you," I argued.

"Uh huh, sure," He teased but threaded his fingers between mine and pulled me with him into the cold water.

I broke the surface, gasping, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He grinned, toothy, and held onto my hips, "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just waiting for you," I told him.

"Yeah? I'm always waiting for you," He retorted.

"Good. I want you waiting for me, always; I love you," I whispered.

He kissed my neck, the spot that made my right leg tingle, "I love you too, Bella; I always will," He promised.

I closed my eyes, smiling, "Good."

Life with Edward was good and my future seemed... brighter than the sun.

As soon as you get happy and comfortable with things, life takes it and shoves it in the toilet; turning it to crap.

Edward drove Alice and I to the doctors office in the next town. Edward thought it was for Alice and that I was going to 'give her support' but the truth was, it was for me. I was pretty sure that I was pregnant, I wasn't great at keeping track of my period but I knew that I hadn't gotten one in two months.

"So, I'll pick you guys up in an hour?" Edward asked, trying to catch my eye but I couldn't look at him not when there was a high possibility that I was carrying his child.

Alice nodded and got out of his car first; pushing the seat up so I could get out from the backseat.

Edward caught my wrist before I could climb out, "Bella, wait, what's up? What's going on?" He asked, confused and worried.

I stared down at the divider between us as I answered, "Nothing, I'm just worried about Alice."

He tightened his hold when I tried to pull away, "This isn't about Alice, is it? You're the one going to this appointment, aren't you?" He started piecing everything together.

"Edward, I-"

"Are you pregnant, Bella?" He asked, forcing me to look at him.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling in big globs down my cheeks, "Please don't hate me, Edward," I sobbed.

"Oh God, Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, releasing my wrist and leaning back against his seat.

"I-I-I don't know, I was scared, I guess," I mumbled.

"Scared of what? Of me? Oh, Bella, you know I'll always be there for you, no matter what," He told me seriously, staring at me.

I sniffled, hiccuping deep in my chest, "Will you come in with me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course I will, baby, I'm here for you," He said and turned off his car; getting out and coming around to pull me into his arms.

He held me as I sobbed all over his shirt; burying my face into his chest and wishing I could disappear.

Alice hesitated but came over to us, "Everything okay?" She asked quietly.

"What am I going to do, Ali? I can't have a baby right now," I sobbed, my voice muffled by Edward's shirt.

She looked at Edward worriedly, "The only thing I guess you can do... be together."

~~~SC~~~

I was so scared to tell my parents that I was pregnant.

The fact that I was pregnant would be hard enough for them but being pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby would kill them for sure. I was afraid my dad would literally try and kill Edward and I sort of wanted my baby to have a father.

Rose was with me as we sat at the dinner table; waiting for my mother to get home. We were quiet; it was _too_ quiet. The silence was deafening.

My mother came in, carrying shopping bags in both hands, "I would like Salmon for dinner, Abel, smoked," She said loudly.

My knee bounced nervously and Rose gripped my hands, trying to soothe me, "Hello, mother," I greeted.

"Hello, Bella; Rose, you two are up rather early," She commented as she set the bags down on the counter.

"I need to talk to you, mother," I said softly.

"Hmmm? About what?" She asked, distracted with going through her bags.

"I'm... I-I-" I took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Something fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor noisily as she stared, shocked, at me. No one spoke for a long moment, Abel even staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're what?" She finally asked.

I bowed my head and whispered, "I'm pregnant," again.

"You look at me right this instant and say it!" She yelled.

I looked up at her; her face was red and splotchy with anger, "I'm pregnant, mother; with Edward Cullen's baby," I said strongly.

She was over and in my face in a second. My cheek stung from where she slapped me across the face; I choked on a sob that got stuck in my throat.

"You are a disgrace to this family! You will _never _see that disgusting boy again and we will be taking care of this problem immediately!" She said, her voice still raised.

"No, mother, you can't make me kill my own baby! I want this baby and I love Edward! I want to marry him!" I shouted.

Rose grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"What will your father say when he hears about this? About how you were bedded by a heathen! By someone who is not worthy of your time or love!" She stared at me with angry blue eyes.

The tears were streaming down my cheeks now, "I don't know what he'll say," I whispered.

She stared at me, disgusted, "I can not believe you let this happen, Isabella, we raised you to be smart and aware! You have made a horrible mistake that I'M going to have to fix now!" She said.

I shook my head, "I won't let you."

"You have no say in the matter, you're only sixteen years old for God's sake! You're not ready for a child; you're still a child yourself! You're lucky I don't get the police involved and have Edward arrested!" She snapped.

"I hate you! You were never a mother to me! Abel is more my mother than you ever will be!" I yelled, losing my cool.

She slapped my still-stinging cheek again, "How dare you speak to me like that! I've given you everything, you ungrateful brat! And this is how you treat me? By going behind my back and sneaking around with a boy I forbade you to see! Go to your room! I can't bare to look at you!" She growled.

Rose followed me as I ran upstairs and into my bedroom; throwing myself onto my bed.

"Bells, what are you going to do?" She asked softly as she rubbed my back.

"Ali is right, Rose, I have to the right thing and the right thing to do is marry Edward and raise our baby together," I said, sniffling and rubbing my eyes.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

"I'm going to runaway."

My dad was on my mother's side, of course.

He agreed that I should 'fix' the problem and never see Edward again. I just couldn't do that, so, one afternoon when my dad was at work and my mother was having lunch with a couple of her friends, I called Edward.

"Hey, baby," He answered.

"Hey," I sniffled, "I'm all packed and ready to go, pick me up?"

"Sure; I'll be there in five minutes," He said.

"Okay, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, see you soon," He said and hung up.

I hugged Abel for a long time, crying softly as she murmured sweet things to me.

"I love you so much, child; I know you're doing the right thing for you and your baby but I'm going to miss you," She told me.

"I know; I'll miss you too, Abel, and I meant what I said, before, about you being my mom, I've always thought that," I told her, hugging her tightly.

"Be safe, sweet child, and after that baby's born, you come visit me," She commanded.

Edward beeped his horn outside and I squeezed Abel one more time before letting her go.

"Love you,_ mom_; I'll see you soon!" I promised her; grabbed my bags and left the only place I ever knew as home.

Edward took my bags and loaded them into his car quietly. When we were pulling away, my house becoming smaller and smaller, he finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I took his free hand and pressed it to my lips, "I can't kill our baby, Edward; I'm sorry, I just can't," I told him.

"I don't want you to, Bella, I love you and I'll love this baby because it's something _we_ created out of love," He promised me.

I smiled at him, watery, and nodded, "That's all I want, Edward, your love and our baby."

"So, where are we going?" He asked as we drove down the quiet road.

"Nevada, you don't need parent permission to get married," I answered.

He nodded thoughtfully, "This isn't how I imagined us getting married but it works...we're together," He said smiling.

"Yeah, I know,_ life is so weird_," I agreed.

We went back to Edward's house to tell his parents, Esme and Carlisle, what we were planning on doing.

Miss Esme started crying but she assured me they were 'happy' tears.

"I'm just so happy that you two are deciding to keep this baby and getting married; I had Emmett young and Carlisle and I have been together a long time and we've always been happy," She told us as she hugged me in her comforting motherly arms.

"I love Edward more than anything and I just can't kill our baby, kill something that he and I created out of love; my parents don't understand but this...this baby, this life, that we created, is _my _life now," I tried to explain.

"Oh, Bella, I love you like a daughter and if you need any help at all, you now we'll be here for you, for our grandchild," She promised us.

I swallowed thickly, "Thank you, Esme, you don't know how much it means that you understand and give us your blessings, I only wish my parents were like that," I said, forcing myself not to cry.

"Oh, honey, one day they'll come around," She said, unsure herself, still hugging me.

Edward was talking to Carlisle and I saw him give Edward some money, trying to be discreet about it.

He came over to me and hugged me tightly, "I'm glad you're apart of this family, Bella; you've always been but I'm happy that Edward ended up with you, you're an amazing girl," He whispered.

"That was probably the nicest thing a father figure has ever said to me," I said back, starting to cry.

He shook his head, "You deserved so much more, Bella, and I know Edward will make sure you get it," He said, rubbing my back.

"I love you, Carlisle, and I love Esme, you two have been more parents to me then my own parents; I don't know how to repay you for everything you've done for me, for us," I said, choking on fresh tears.

"Just take care of that baby and come visit us after he or she is born," He said squeezing me one last time before releasing me.

"Bella! Darling, here, I want you to wear _my _wedding dress, when you get to Nevada you can have it tailored to fit you but it would mean so much to me if you wore it," Esme said, tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

I nodded, clutching the elegant white dress in my arms.

So, with money from Edward's father and all of our stuff, we packed up the Chrysler and headed for Nevada.

"So, I did the math and from here to Nevada is about 1,097 miles and I get 20 miles to the gallon and gas is 29 cents, so, it's going to cost us $30-35 altogether; including stopping for food and staying in a motel," He told me as we got onto the highway.

"Do we have enough?" I wondered, the windows were down and my hair was whipping around me.

"Yeah, dad gave me some money to get us going, so, we'll be okay for awhile and then we'll settle down somewhere and I'll get a job," He said.

I smiled, "So, we're really doing this? Oh my gosh, Edward! This is so exciting!" I exclaimed and leaned over to kiss him.

It was a 14 hour drive from Forks to Reno, Nevada where we were going. I would sleep most of the drive unless Edward wanted me to drive some then I would. I was excited to be getting married to Edward; soon I would be Isabella Cullen and that made me all warm inside. As we drove, Edward and I talked about baby names.

"Anne?" Edward suggested.

The radio was on and playing soft, happy music in the background.

"Anne Cullen?" I made a face, "No."

"Okay... what about Marie?" He wondered.

"After my middle name? Marie Cullen. Hmm...it's okay but I don't _love _it; I want to name our child something that we LOVE," I told him.

He nodded and pursed his lips, thinking.

"I was thinking something with Esme's name in it, to show her how much I love her, like... Elizabeth Mae Cullen," I said thoughtfully; trying it out.

"Elizabeth Mae Cullen, that's a beautiful name for our beautiful daughter, if that's what we have," Edward said grinning at me.

"For a nickname we'll call her Izzy Mae, oh! That's so cute; she'll be a tomboy because I want her to be able to hang with the boys but she'll also be gentle and kind," I said, daydreaming aloud.

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Izzy Mae, I like that; so, you want our daughter to hang out with 'boys', huh? Well, we'll talk about it, when she's thirty," He said making me laugh.

"And if it's a boy, Anthony Carlisle Cullen, a piece of you and your wonderful dad," I told him.

"We'll call him Tony for short," He continued, going along with my 'game'.

"Yes, Tony Cullen, that sounds just right," I agreed with a smile.

After passing a couple more hours with talking, I took a nap before we stopped to grab something to eat.

"Where do you want to eat? I see Taco Time, Hardees, Burger King, Domino's or McDonald's," Edward said as we stopped at a stop light.

"Hmm... I think I want..." I thought about it quickly, "Hmm... pizza, taco, chicken or burger..." I pursed my lips in thought, "Can get a little of everything? I don't really know what I want!"

He laughed at my wide-eyed expression, "Sure, baby, we'll get a slice of pizza, a taco, some chicken nuggets and a burger, now, what do_ I _want?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, "You try eating for two, then come talk to me," I retorted.

We got our food and pulled off the road to eat; we were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by green fields and a gorgeous sunset. Once I had eaten everything, and I mean _everything_, I made Edward stop at a drug store to pick up something for my heartburn.

"Ugh, I'm dying!" I told him when he came back with some Pepto.

"No, you're not, it's just all that food you ate, if you need to throw up do it before we start driving again," He said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I groaned, "Oh, goodness, you were right, I should _not _have eaten all of that, from now on, I'm only eating healthy stuff, got it?" I demanded.

He chuckled, "Okay, baby, whatever you say," He said and then we were back on the road driving.

I slept in and out, listening to Edward's beautiful voice singing to the radio. Finally, we stopped, it was pouring rain and night out.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily, still half-asleep.

"A place called Susanville in California only an hour and a half away from Reno but I need to get some sleep before we start driving again," He told me, dead himself.

"Want me to drive?" I asked, slurring my words.

"No, you're too tired to drive too, we both we'll catch some Z's and then we'll get there first thing in the morning, okay?" He told me, rather than asked.

"Okay," I agreed and we made a run for it to the motel room.

We left our bags in the car and went into room number 2, right in the front; close to Edward's -_our_- car. We collapsed onto the small, twin-sized bed with rose colored sheets and fell asleep immediately; still in our clothes.

I awoke, a couple hours later, to Edward's hands touching me.

"You want to?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"You want to in the shower?" I asked him, slowly running my hands up and down his back.

"I'll do it anywhere with you," He replied.

I giggled quietly, "Okay, go turn on the shower and make sure it's warm, that rain was chilly so I'm cold," I told him and watched him jump up and run to the bathroom.

I took my time getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom, my eyes still closed. He was already down to his boxers when I closed the door behind me.

"_Mmm_..." I ran my eyes up his body; taking in his nice tanned body and broad shoulders.

"'_Mmm_' yourself, now, get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death," He commanded and helped me out of my pink frilly blouse.

I smiled and giggled loudly as he tickled me while he freed me of my clothes until I was in just my white cotton bra and panties.

"Okay?" He whispered, his eyes on my flat stomach.

I nodded, rubbing my palms across my abdomen, "Yours," I whispered back.

He covered my hand with his, "_Ours_."

I tilted my head and gave him my best 'I love you' look; it must have worked because we were kissing then. My bra and panties found their way off and we ended up in the shower.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked as he washed me gently.

"Everything you do is okay," I assured him.

"Good," He nodded.

I rubbed against him, becoming impatient with his gentleness, and whined out his name.

"What? What do you need?" He asked, brushing his lips over my neck.

I panted and grabbed his hand, putting it on my breast, "_Please." _Hoping he would understand.

He did; he pressed me against the tiny shower wall and lifted me slightly, positioning me so he could slide himself in. I let out a gasp when he did and he moaned in return.

"Yes... yes... please... oh, please... Edward," I whimpered, moving my hips in time with his.

He slid his hands all over my slick body and made a sighing noise as he did. I knew he was getting close by the way he started to grunt louder and his thrusts lost their rhythm. Finally, he pushed up one last time, rough, and rested his forehead on my wet shoulder.

"God, I love you, Bella," He exhaled and I wondered if he said it was a reflex.

I smiled, content, and twisted around to kiss him, "I love you too, Edward."

He grinned back at me and shoved my hair out of the way, "We're getting married tomorrow," He told me.

"I know, it's pretty exciting; tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Cullen, that's so weird but so right," I said my thoughts out loud to him.

"I like the idea of you being Bella Cullen, I think it sounds like it's always supposed to be that way," He said.

I nodded in agreement, "I know, I can't be 'society's child' and listen to my parents, just because my parents are rich and yours aren't, that shouldn't mean that we can't be together, we should be together because we love each other; not because of how much money we have."

"You know I'll give you everything you want, Bella, it's not about money, I'll give you _love_," He swore to me.

"That's all I want, Edward, I'm _so_ in love with you," I told him.

He smiled and I think he thought I couldn't see the tears that ran down his cheeks as he kissed me in the shower that reminded me of the rain outside.

The hour and a half it took to get to Reno, Nevada was spent talking about our vows.

"Okay, I wrote my down, let me drive so you can write yours," I told him.

"Okay, stay on US-395," He told me as we switched places.

I drove while he worked hard on his vows, his brows furrowing in concentration. We found a tailor that could fix the dress in a couple hours since that weren't that bad. As we pulled up to the court house, I couldn't help but to think about our future together; it made me smile.

I had my birth certificate and Edward had his drivers license, so we paid the marriage license fee; then we were in the courtroom getting married.

"Did you want to say your vows?" The minister asked us.

Edward looked at me, telling me to go first.

"Edward, I love you. You are my best friend. Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marrage. You have taught me what it is to truely love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you and I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of lifes greatest sorrows. I will charish your health, but one day when it fades I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now untill the day that I die. One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those parish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. I prayed for you before I ever met you, you're the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed; you are the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you." My eyes watered and the tears spilled over and down my cheeks.

He wiped them away with his knuckles before saying his vows, "From the moment that we meet as children, to this moment, looking into your eyes and seeing you now, not only as a woman but the mother to be of my child, I have always loved you. I promise to love you, laugh with you, cry with you and embrace every chapter that our future holds. My first love, you're every breath that I take and I want to share all my love with you. You are the love of my life, my best friend and the girl of my dreams; with you I am completed. Look how far we have come now, our love is fate. Our love is detiny, our love is ever-lasting. You make me smile when I'm sad, you make me laugh when you're in trouble. You kiss me when I'm cranky, and you were there with me when I needed someone to hold. No words can express how much I love you, not only because you are the love of my life, but my hero too. So take me as I am, take my life, and I will give it all to you. We have shared many adventures, over-come so much, so look into my eyes and feel my heart beat now; know in your heart, when we kiss each other goodnight each night and watch our child sleep and dream, that we are meant to be together. Simply to say... I Love You, Isabella Marie Swan."

The minister told us to join hands and then said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Edward kissed me all right. He kissed me until I had pull away to breathe.

"How does it feel to be Bella Cullen now?" He asked as walked out of the courthouse, hand in hand.

I smiled at him, "Feels pretty darn amazing."

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

Almost a year later-

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_1964_

"Where is he? He's always doing this to me!" I screeched at Alice who was staring at Rose with huge 'help me' eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be here any second, Bella," Rose said, patting my hand; careful of my IV.

I growled, "Damn it! He promised he would take off work a week ago! He knew I was going to go into labor any day now!" I yelled and squeezed Rose's hand so hard she yelped.

"Jeez, Bella, chill out! Jazz and Emm went to pick him up; he'll be here," She reassured.

"He better be, because if he misses the birth of his own child, I _will _kill him and raise this baby on my own," I swore.

"_Okaaaaay_, I'll be sure to let him know that when he gets here," She said and mouthed 'crazy' to Alice.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! God, I hate this! Kill me! Someone kill me!" I begged them.

"No, Bella, come on, it's not that bad," Alice said trying to soothe me but only making it worse.

Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Come here and let me rip your guts out of your body slowly and you tell me it's not that bad!" I screamed.

Alice winced, "Okay, remind me to tell Jazz we are _never _having children," She told Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Stop whining, Bella, YOU wanted this baby, so you're going to work for it! Now, concentrate," She commanded, looking me square in the eye.

My bottom lip trembled, "But it hurts," I whispered, pouting.

"I know it does, believe me, but listen to me, you ran away for this child; you married the love of your love and now you are going to have a beautiful baby," She told me.

I nodded, "You're right, I gave up my whole life to protect and have this baby and that's what I'm going to do!" I vowed.

Edward came running in, knocking over a couple of 'doctor-y' things, and rushed over to me.

"Oh God, baby, I'm SO sorry I'm late, I just, the car wouldn't start, _that piece of junk_, and then I couldn't find a payphone; _finally_, Jazz and Emm picked me up," He explained, "How are you doing? Is it almost time?" He asked, looking over me quickly.

I nodded, gritting my teeth.

"She said she was going to murder you and raise the baby on her own, your lucky you showed up," Rose said matter-of-fact.

Edward looked at me with wide green eyes, "Yeah? Well, I'm glad I came before it was too late," He teased lightly but he was nervous and sweat dampened his forehead.

"I can't believe how much this freaking hurts!" I whined, trying to move around for a comfortable position.

The doctor finally came in and asked me if I was ready to push.

"Doctor, I've been ready for nine and a half months now, so, yes; let's get this show on the road!" I demanded as another contraction rocked my body; making me cry out in pain.

"See? See what happens when you have sex, children? Let this be a lesson," Esme said as she strolled into the room and over to my bedside.

"Esme! Oh! I'm so happy you're here!" I cried in happiness.

"I told you I would be, honey, oh, you're doing so well," She praised me and swept my damp hair back off my forehead.

"Okay! Let's start pushing, what I'm going to get you to do is, Edward, you hold back one leg and Esme, the other, please; nurse, come over here," The doctor commanded.

Esme pulled back my right leg and Edward got my left. I felt awkward and embarrassed, having them stand down there near my crotch but with the pain that was going on, I didn't really care.

"Okay, you're going to start pushing and continue pushing until I count to ten, ready? Now! One... two... three... four..."

I bared down, my chin to my chest, and pushed with all my might; feeling lightheaded and extreme burning.

"Eight... nine... ten! Breathe! That was so good, Bella! You're doing so good!" He praised me and we continued doing that until he said, "I see the head! A couple more big pushes and you'll have your baby!"

I felt Edward's hand on mine and I looked over; catching his gaze. We shared a moment before I started pushing again, harder and longer this time; ready to have the baby already. The burning intensified and I felt stretched.

"Ah!" I sobbed, "Ow, ow, ow! It hurts!"

"Here it comes! The shoulders are out! Edward, here, come here and look!" The doctor exclaimed.

All I could focus on was pushing until the burning and pain stopped, so I did until I heard the shrill scream of my baby being born.

"It's a boy!"

My family, the people I loved most, hugged me and Edward; crying. When they cleaned Tony up, the nurse handed him to me.

I stared down into his tiny, pink face and sobbed, "Oh God, he's perfect."

Edward sat beside me, staring at our precious gift, "This is everything we worked for," He whispered.

I looked up at him and saw he was crying also, "I love you, Edward, so much," I told him.

He smiled softly at me, "I love you too, Bella, I always have; always will."

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

_Forks, Washington_

_1970  
_

I carried Izzy Mae, whom had just celebrated her second birthday a few days ago, on my hip as Tony walked beside Edward, holding his hand.

"I can't believe we're here again, it feels so weird," I told Edward as we walked up to his parents house.

"Well, it's been almost seven years, but things still look the same-ish," He said as he looked around.

Living in Arizona and all the brown and dirt, I kind of messed the green and earthy feel of Forks.

'Our house' by Crosby, Stills and Nash was playing loudly from the Cullen's household, the windows and door wide open. A dog ran out of the house and came bounding towards us. Esme came out, standing on the porch, and waved at us. Tony let go of Edward's hand and barreled toward Esme, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist in a huge hug.

"Be careful, Tony!" Edward called after him.

Izzy Mae wiggled in my arms, wanting me to put her down.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Edward asked her as he took her into his arms and kissed her nose playfully.

She squealed with laughter but pointed toward her brother, "I wanna go with No-nee!" She told him. She couldn't pronounce Tony so she called him 'No-nee', which was adorable of course.

"Okay but stay close with Tony," He told her and put her down.

Her pink frilly ballerina dress bounced with her red curls as she ran toward them. When she reached Tony, he held out his hand and took his sister's hand. Even though he never admitted it, especially around his friends, he loved his sister.

"I want another baby," I said randomly.

Edward looked at me, his eyes wide, and he laughed in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, we started young; we might as well keep going until we can't anymore," I said, giggling at his expression.

"Well, in that case, I think we should move back here, close to my parents, sister, brother and your cousins, we're going to need baby sitters," He told me.

"Really?" I repeated him, "You mean it?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, "Of course, this is our home and this is where we belong."

I wrapped my arms around him, "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Cullen," I said and kissed his smiling mouth.

"Good, now, let's get to that motel room and work on baby number three."

So we did.

**The End.**


End file.
